


Herbarz

by Katbelle



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Healing, Marriage, Polski | Polish, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Perman-przez-jakiś-czas-Young była niewidzialna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbarz

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst fikatonowy, do którego promptem była strona internetowa [Medicinal Herbs Guide](http://www.herbsguide.net/).

**Herbarz**

Nikt tak naprawdę nie znał Emily Perman.

Emily Perman była miłą dziewczyną z dobrego domu, bardzo przeciętnej urody i mało rozgarniętą. We wszystkim słuchała swoich nadopiekuńczych rodziców, pilnie — choć z miernymi wynikami — uczyła się w każdej wolnej chwili licząc na to, iż uda jej się wyrwać z małego, prowincjonalnego miasteczka w Kolorado. Miała cienkie, matowe włosy o bliżej nieokreślonym odcieniu brązu, wiecznie związane w koński ogon i częściowo ukryte pod szeroką opaską, i oczy — jak to ujął Ronnie, który nie był jej chłopakiem — w kolorze dojrzałego kompostu.

Był to najlepszy komplement, jaki Emily Perman otrzymała w ciągu pierwszych dziewiętnastu lat swojego życia.

Emily Perman nie była wystarczająco bystra i uzdolniona, by dostać jakiekolwiek stypendium, a jej kochających nie stać było na opłacenie jej wyjazdu na studia. Po ukończeniu liceum w pobliskim mieście Emily Perman stała na głównej drodze miasteczka i machała na pożegnanie tym kilku znajomym, którzy mieli opuścić na zawsze Divide w stanie Kolorado. Patrzyła, jak dwaj potężni futboliści, trzy cheerleaderki (wszystkie smukłe, długonogie i blond) i jeden skrzypek ze szkolnej orkiestry wsiadają do srebrnego autobusu i wyjeżdżają poza granice znanego jej świata.

Emily Perman została w Divide w stanie Kolorado i zaczęła pracować w sklepie zielarskim swoich rodziców.

I robiła to przez następne dziewięć lat.

*** 

_(konwalia — symbolizuje słodycz i szczęście)_

W pewien sposób, Emily Perman była niewidzialna.

Stała za ladą w sklepie rodziców po sześć godzin dziennie, obsługiwała większość mieszkańców Divide, jak i wszystkich przyjezdnych, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. Emily Perman była pewna, że gdyby wieczorem zapytać któregokolwiek ze stałych bywalców knajpy Bobby’ego o to, co piegowata ekspedientka miała na sobie, większość nie byłaby w stanie odpowiedzieć, a co trzeci zapewne stwierdziłby, że była ruda.

Ludzie przychodzili do sklepu, wskazywali, co chcieli, płacili i wychodzili, zafascynowani pudełkami pełnymi egzotycznych korzeni i pachnących liści. Ich wzrok płynnie prześlizgiwał się od gałki muszkatołowej do krostawca, omijając zupełnie stojącą pomiędzy dziewczynę w skromnej, białej sukience.

Emily Perman ginęła wśród własnego asortymentu.

Dlatego nawet nie podniosła głowy, gdy dzwoneczek u drzwi oznajmił przybycie nowego klienta. Wiedziała, że gdy kupujący na coś się zdecyduje, po prostu jej o tym powie. Przez lata nauczyła się, że jej troska i zainteresowanie nie były dobrze widziane w przydrożnym sklepiku. Ludzie — przyzwyczajeni do burkliwych, tlenionych sprzedawczyń z ogromnych marketów w ogromnych miastach — źle ją odbierali. Zakładając, że w ogóle to robili.

— Coś na głowę.

Emily Perman podniosła wzrok znad czytanej książki.

Jej klient opierał się ciężko o sklepową ladę i nawet nie patrzył na zastawione półki za jej plecami. Kędzierzawą głowę trzymał nisko opuszczoną, jakby starał się chronić oczy przed jasnym światłem wiszącej nad nim lampy.

— Jest pan na coś uczulony? — spytała Emily Perman, wstając ze składanego krzesełka, odwracając się plecami do klienta i spoglądając na pełne pudełek półki. — Bo mamy kilka ziół, które…

— Cokolwiek — burknął klient.

Emily Perman rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i trzymał się teraz za nasadę nosa, marszcząc przy tym brwi. A więc nie tylko ból, ale i zawroty głowy. Emily Perman uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po słoik z suszonymi kwiatami konwalii. To było coś w sam raz dla niego.

— Proszę — powiedziała i stanęła twarzą do klienta. — Zalać gorącą wodą, potraktować jak herbatę w torebkach i wypić. Na pewno pomoże.

Mężczyzna opuścił rękę i spojrzał na nią z zastanowieniem. Był nieco starszy od niej, to było widać, ale całkiem przystojny. Miał o wiele jaśniejsze oczy niż się spodziewała, sądząc po ciemnym kolorze włosów. Był ubrany luźno, w sportowym stylu. Na szyi nosił łańcuszek z zawieszką, co… _Och_ , pomyślała Emily Perman, gdy mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i zza rozpiętej koszuli ukazały się nieśmiertelniki. Wojskowy.

Mężczyzna mrugnął.

— Jesteś aniołem, wiesz? — wymamrotał nieco niezrozumiale, po czym osunął się na ziemię.

Emily Perman po raz pierwszy doświadczyła tego specyficznego uczucia, które towarzyszy świadomości, że ktoś z wrażenia zemdlał w twojej obecności.

***

_(jemioła — symbolizuje miłość i płodność)_

Nikt nawet nie zauważył, gdy Emily Perman zamieniła się w Emily Young.

Nie jest to, oczywiście, do końca prawdą. Jej kochani, nadopiekuńczy rodzice wyrazili obawę, że ich jedyna, wychuchana córka popełnia błąd. W końcu przyszły zięć nie tylko pracuje dla Sił Powietrznych, to jeszcze niedawno stracił w czasie akcji kilku swoich ludzi, przeszedł załamanie nerwowe i nie jest do końca stabilny emocjonalnie. 

Emily jeszcze-nie-Young zbyła ich lęki radosnym uśmiechem i weselem w Boże Narodzenie.

Na przyjęciu, zorganizowanym w knajpie Bobby’ego, która była jedynym wystarczająco dużym pomieszczeniem w promieniu kilkudziesięciu mil, zjawili się wszyscy mieszkańcy Divide w stanie Kolorado — jakieś sto osób plus przyjezdni, wśród których był skrzypek Opery Nowojorskiej — i tylko trzy osoby ze strony pana młodego, jego rodzice i młodsza siostra.

Młodsza siostra była druhną, a z braku przyjaciół pana młodego obowiązki drużby spełniał Ronnie, który nigdy nie był chłopakiem Emily już-nie-Perman. 

Emily już-Young i jej mąż przetańczyli całą noc po nieco zbutwiałym, przystrojonym jemiołą — jedyną rośliną, jaką stary pijak Bobby potrafił na szybko znaleźć — sklepieniem prowincjonalnej knajpy. Nic nie mogło zepsuć jej tego dnia, nawet mieszkańcy Divide w stanie Kolorado, którzy co chwilę deptali niedługi tren jej sukni ślubnej, tłumacząc się tym, że panny młodej w ferworze zabawy nie zauważyli.

Następnego dnia, tuż po tym, jak ostatni maruderzy na wielkim kacu opuścili knajpę Bobby’ego, Emily Young spakowała swój skromny dobytek do dwóch toreb, załadowała to do bagażnika samochodu męża i opuściła niewielkie Divide. Samego stanu nie opuściła, bo jej mąż w nim stacjonował (nie wiedziała gdzie, ściśle tajne). 

Emily Young nie wymagała wiele od życia i przeprowadzka do Colorado Springs w zupełności jej wystarczyła. 

Natomiast ilość czasu, jaką Everett Young spędzał w domu, już nie.

***

_(cyklamen — symbolizuje rezygnację i pożegnanie)_

Kiedy mężczyzna, którego nie zna i nigdy wcześniej nie widziała (i na pewno nigdy więcej nie zobaczy) podpisał papiery rozwodowe koślawym charakterem pisma jej męża, Emily chyba-już-nie-Young poczuła ulgę.

Mężczyzna, który nie był Everettem — i nie był też Davidem, który jakiś czas temu przestał ją odwiedzać — rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie pełne urazy i tęsknoty, ale oddał papiery i oddał długopis, skłonił lekko głowę (w geście, który nagle przypomniał jej tego kędzierzawego mężczyznę, który nazwał ją aniołem) i wyszedł z ich — jej — domu.

Emily może-znowu-Perman westchnęła, odsunęła firankę w kuchni i obserwowała odjazd wosjkowego samochodu. Gdy była pewna, że van znikł z jej ulicy, puściła firankę, zgarnęła klucze i torebkę i pojechała na zakupy.

Wychowawszy się w malutkim świecie, gdzie każda roślina ma ogromne znaczenie zarówno lecznice, jak i symboliczne, Emily jeszcze-Young najlepiej potrafiła wyrazić się przez kwiaty. Całe jej życie można było zamknąć wśród wiechci i ziół, skatalogować wedle ich koloru i symboliki, momentu użycia.

Biorąc rozwód, Emily ponownie-Perman złapała w ogrodniczym pierwszą donicę z cyklamenem, jaka jej się nawinęła pod rękę. Wychodząc ze sklepu wydała jeszcze czterdzieści dolarów na niezwykle ozdobną, ręcznie malowaną donice z gardenią. W końcu „gojenie” było jak najbardziej na miejscu.

Jeszcze tego wieczora Emily Perman-może-jeszcze-Young zapakowała kilka zestawów ubrań do walizki, wsadziła kwiaty na tylne siedzenie złotawego SUV i wyruszyła w trasę do Divide w stanie Kolorado.

Tam niewiele osób pamiętało Emily Young. Emily Perman miała więc okazję do zaczęcia na nowo.

***

W Divide w stanie Kolorado powitała ją nowa tablica z mottem miasteczka.

_Centrum znanego Wszechświata._

Emily Perman uznała to za bardzo odpowiednie.


End file.
